A consistent electrical energy reserve is required in order to provide the vehicle with increased autonomy. This leads to the use of a battery which is relatively bulky, relatively heavy and capable of presenting risks from an electrical point of view.
It is known for a fuse, referred to as a “passive” fuse, to be used to isolate an electrical element if the latter delivers an electrical current greater than a value determined by the characteristics of the fuse. The fuse then acts as a circuit-breaker. However, the fuse responds only to an electrical current and does not allow the electrical element to be isolated in the event of other malfunctions on the electrical circuit.
It is also possible to provide controlled switches to isolate an electrical element. The controlled switch allows the electrical element in a circuit to be disconnected, but also to be reconnected. However, the controlled switch requires a control unit to control the switch, the control unit having to be capable of detecting a malfunction of the electrical element.
The documents FR2927200, WO2008032945, WO2006085730 and WO2008032945 relate to devices comprising battery management means, notably allowing the charge/discharge cycles to be improved and the battery operating parameters to be monitored. However, such means are not always sufficient to detect a malfunction and its origin in the battery.